LABIOS ROJOS
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Una noche de copas, un juego absurdo junto a un labial rojo y los labios de Petra Ral sobre los de su superior Levi Ackerman. One Shot.


**LABIOS ROJOS**

Aquella noche, varios de los soldados de exploración se encontraban festejando en uno de los enormes salones la victoria que tantas penurias les había ocasionado.

Bebían y reían en grupos, cada uno festejando a su manera.

La legión de exploradores del Capitán Levi Ackerman ocupaba una de las mesas más apartadas del salón, sus hombres permanecían enfrascados en un ridículo juego a razón del hombre.

Un juego que había comenzado a modo de mofa hacia la única mujer del grupo, y es que hacía unos días Petra Ral había cometido el gravísimo error de mostrarle a sus compañeros un labial rojo que una de sus amigas no militares le había obsequiado cuando fue a visitar a su padre.

Cuando Auro la vio contemplando el labial le hizo burla por lo ridícula que parecía, pero Erd la animó a usarlo; argumentándole no solo era una militar sino también una mujer y que como tal debía arreglarse en ocasiones.

Así que esa noche, donde todos tenían cuatro días libres decidió usarlo. Aprovechó que por esa ocasión podían deshacerse de sus uniformes, para usar una falda campesina a las rodillas color verde pardo, una blusa sin mangas blanca y encima un suéter del mismo color; remató su atuendo con aquel accesorio, al principio dudo en usarlo pero un poco de vanidad femenina la terminó por convencer a probarlo, lo deslizó sobre sus labios notando la suavidad del producto y en un instante sus labios lucían un hermoso rojo cereza que resaltaba las facciones de su rostro.

Todos sus amigos comentaron lo bien que lucía, con el pasar del festejo y la llegada del alcohol se inventaron una nueva modalidad del juego verdad o reto. La variante era que quien no quisiera contestar debía de usar el labial y besar a sus demás compañeros.

Como era de esperarse todos llevaban ya las marcas del juego en sus rostros. Para cuando Levi llegó a unirse a la celebración hasta Eren que, aunque no bebía alcohol se había unido al juego mostraba en la cara huellas de labial rojo; desde luego Levi no podía asegurar quien había besado más entre los cinco jugadores.

Se dedicó a observarlos jugar mientras bebida una cerveza y cortaba un trozo de carne que le habían llevado, no dijo nada en toda su comida si acaso algunos bufidos de desacuerdo ante la extraña manera de divertirse de sus hombres.

\- "Entonces Petra Ral elijes verdad o reto"- Preguntó Gunther dándole un sorbo a su tarro de cerveza. - "Dinos qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió en tu primera misión"- La reto el hombre cuando ella eligió verdad.

Petra casi escupe la cerveza cuando escuchó la pregunta y sus compañeros prestaron mayor atención a lo que la chica tenía que decir. Levi por su parte los ignoraba olímpicamente para esas alturas del juego.

\- "Prefiero el reto"- Pidió cambiar pues si hablar de su primera misión resultaba vergonzoso, cuanto más era contarlo.

\- "Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"- El ánimo Erd mientras la chica ponía más color a su boca.

Iba a besar la frente de Eren cuando sus compañeros la frenaron.

\- "Queremos que empieces por el Capitán Levi"- Soltó con una risita maliciosa Auro.

\- "¿Qué?, Pero si él ni siquiera está jugando"- Trató de defenderse asustada ante la idea de besar a aquel malhumorado hombre.

\- "Claro que lo hace, está sentado con nosotros así que también está jugando, además el castigo es besar a todos los de esta mesa y el capitán es parte de ella"- Gunther prolongo el _todos_ enfatizando con esto la presencia de su capitán.

Petra comprendió que se habían puesto de acuerdo en el momento en que ella se puso el labial. Pero era eso o contar la vergonzosa historia de cómo se había orinado en su primera misión frente a Levi; las dos cosas hacían que se muriera de pena, pero lo primero resultaba más llevadero que lo segundo. Esperaba que su jefe lo tomara como una mera broma y no pasará más allá de un regaño o con suerte estaba escuchando lo que planeaban hacerle y el mismo pusiera fin a ese juego.

Así que se armó de valor y caminó al extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba el hombre esperando que estuviera al tanto y se negara a participar; para su sorpresa y complacencia de sus amigos Levi era ajeno al alboroto causado en su mesa.

Petra tragó saliva, sus compañeros guardaron silencio y esperaron expectantes la reacción del hombre.

La mujer trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, se colocó a un lado de Levi y cerró los ojos al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a la mejilla del hombre. Extrañamente su mejilla se sentía muy suave, un poco húmeda y con un ligero sabor a cerveza. Abrió los ojos y vio con horror como estaba besando a nada más y nada menos que a Levi Ackerman.

¡Ay por Dios! Pasó por su mente. En una fracción de segundo cuando cerró los ojos, Levi había volteado estampado sus labios en los suyos.

Era una militar muerta, lo podía dar por seguro, parpadeo un par de veces y notó que el rostro de su superior se seguía viendo demasiado cerca. No fue hasta que escuchó el sonido de las sillas arrastrándose que se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera que sus labios seguían sobre los del hombre y la segunda cosa que notó fue que sus amigos y todos los hombres que quedaban en la sala había salido corriendo como si tuvieran un titán de frente.

\- "Heicho… yo...nosotros…jugábamos…broma…intención"-Las palabras salían de forma atrabancada y sin sentido de su boca.

Retrocedió asustada alejándose del hombre que se había puesto de pie y la miraba con una extraña y fulminante seriedad.

\- "Petra puedes explicarme que significa esto"- Sujetó su muñeca antes de que saliera huyendo, pegando tanto como fuera posible su cuerpo al de la mujer para que no escapara de él.

\- "Es un labial rojo señor"- Pero que estupidez acababa de decir, sus ojos se abrieron aún más al sentir como el hombre pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

\- "Eso puedo verlo, me refiero a lo que acabas de hacer, tu pequeña bribona"-

Seguramente los nervios de Petra Ral hubieran colapsado en ese momento de no haber sido por la casi divina intervención de Erwin Smith.

\- "Levi necesito charlar contigo un momento"-

El pelinegro soltó a la chica apenas escuchó los pasos de su superior acercándose a de ellos Y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar del salón y del castigo que le esperaba.

Erwin miró primero a Levi después a la mujer que huía con el rostro completamente colorado y de nuevo miro más que sorprendido a su amigo.

\- "¿Qué?"- cuestionó con el mismo mal carácter de siempre.

\- "No sabía que tú y Petra Ral tuvieran esa clase de relación"-Soltó sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían.

\- "De que hablas"-Preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

El militar rubio no dijo nada únicamente hizo el ademán de retirarse algo los labios con su dedo. Gesto que Levi captó al instante.

Pasó su mano cerrada por sus labios notando como se pintaba de color rojo. Se restregó ahora apenado la mano hasta quitarse el labial que la joven había dejado en sus labios cuando lo besó.

La risa de Erwin Smith lo trajo al presente sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas.

\- "No es lo que parece"- dijo restándole importancia al hecho. –"Además a que has venido"-

\- "Solo quería beber algunas cervezas y pasarla bien, pero veo que tenías mejor compañía"- Le dijo aprovechando el extraño dejo de vergüenza en el siempre recto Levi Ackerman.

\- "Tan solo no digas nada"- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que fuera a buscar dos tarros y una jarra de cerveza.

Una semana más tarde cuando el grupo se reunió de nuevo listos para partir a una misión, Petra apenas si tuvo valor de mirar a su superior.

\- "Petra compórtate. Dudo que los Titanes allá afuera valoren tus besos"- Le dijo acercando su caballo a donde se encontraba la chica y sus compañeros, con su siempre serio tono de voz.

Sus compañeros rieron ante el comentario, mientras que ella buscaba ocultar el rostro entre su capa.

\- "Puedes reservarlos hasta que me des una explicación, tal vez ahí los necesites"- Dijo espoleando al animal mientras que avanzaba dejando a una Petra completamente sonrojada y confundida.

Nadie hizo comentario alguno pues en realidad no entendieron las palabras de su jefe. Levi sonrió escueta mente al ver cómo la mujer volvía a ponerse roja como un tomate.

 **-SHERRICE ADJANI-**

 **-OOO-OOO-OOO-**

Si yo les digo hace cuantos años que no escribo. Por cierto esta idea y este fic está hecho desde Julio si bien recuerdo, cuando termine de ver la 2da temporada de SNK y comencé a leer el manga.

Si alguien llegó hasta aquí agradecería sus comentarios. Y si mi quería bruja lee esto, espero te guste y no me odies por la pareja pero a mí si me gusta, aunque ella ya sea comida de gusanos, jaja.


End file.
